


PIKACHU

by WeirdoWithWifi



Category: pokemon journeys - Fandom
Genre: Alternate reaction, Ash freaks when he loses Pikachu, Goh is trying, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoWithWifi/pseuds/WeirdoWithWifi
Summary: Basically how I would’ve had Ash react when official Team Rocket succeeds in capturing Pikachu in Season 2 not sure what episode.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 37





	PIKACHU

Ash we rushed towards Pikachu, wanting to get to his poisined friend, when a wall of scorching hot flame roared between the two.   
“Pikachu!” Ash shouted, determined to get to him no matter what.   
He rushed forward and felt two arms wrap around him, shouting words. Ash couldn’t hear, all he saw was Pikichu, limp in the hands of some stranger who was going to take him away.  
“PIKACHU!” Ash screamed, struggling against the arms, the arms that kept him away from his Pikachu. “LET ME GO!”   
Ash kicked out and faintly heard a scream, but all that mattered was that he was free, and Pikachu was getting farther and farther away.   
He felt the arms come back and immediately reacted, elbowing back as hard as he can pushing away.   
He almost got to Pikachu when the arms became a body and he was on the ground.   
“NO!” Ash screamed, writhing and screaming, unable to focus on anything but Pikachu’s missing body as the smoke cleared.   
“Ash! Stop!” He hear someone shout. He recognized that voice, it was comfort.   
But he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus, couldn’t anything. Pikachu was gone and Ash couldn’t help him, couldn’t save him.   
“PIKACHU!” Ash sobbed, everything was crashing on him.   
“Ash please!” A desperate voice shouted. “Ash you have to listen to me! You’re hurting yourself, hurting me!”   
Ash distantly felt pain, on his hand where he had almost reached Pikachu.   
He felt arms wrap around him again but they felt, familiar. Ash almost figured out who he was but his mind was still in a panicked frenzy, images of Pikachu helpless, hurt, broken, dead, all passed through his mind and he let out sobs in between panicked gasps.   
“Ash you have to listen to me! It’s Goh! Please Ash!”   
Goh. Goh, where did he know that name?  
With another desperate gasp the arms became familiar.   
“Goh! Goh, Pikachu-“ Ash started.   
“I know Ash, I know,” Goh whispered in his ear.   
Ash felt something wet on his neck and looked pushed Goh back to look.   
There was blood on his shoulder, but where did it come from?  
“Ash, are you okay?” Goh asked and Ash looked at him, seeing blood drip from a red nose.   
“G-Goh?” Ash asked, tentatively reaching out to him.   
“I’m fine Ash,” Goh smiled sadly, hands never leaving Ash’s shoulders. Ash watched as his shaking hand lost strength and fell back onto his lap.   
“What happened to you?” Ash asked, worry working his way into his brain as he looked over his bruising and bloodied bleeding.   
“Well, you really needed to get to Pikachu, and I really had to stop you,” Goh explained. “You would’ve gotten a lot worse than a little burn on your hand.”   
Ash remembered the arms, the panic, the distant scream.   
Ash choked on a sob and threw his arms around Goh. “I’m so sorry!”   
“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Goh chuckled, arms going right back to their spot on his back. “You needed to get Pikachu, I get that. Just, going through that fire wall would’ve killed you or at least messed you up pretty bad and then how would you get Pikachu?”   
“How am I going to get him now?” Ash whispered. Usually he saw where he was being taken, but this time they just disappeared.   
“You’re Ash Ketchum, you’ll find a way,” Goh smiled and Ash felt both a mental boost and drag thinking about all the times he’s heard that before.   
“Yeah, yeah I’ll find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!!!!! Thank you so much for reading this and please please please please PLEASE comment what you think. Im also thinking about adding a part two from Goh’s opinion so tell me if you want it. Have a great day and I hope you have great luck in finding your way through these trying times!!!!


End file.
